Jonathan Travers
"Everyone has Black and White visions, but this city is just grey like the smoke when the fire ends." Jonathan in Episode 4. Jonathan Travers (Real name: Nathan) 'is a supporting character of Feast of the Black Strings, he's a young Detective who works in secret to uncover things, he's Zelda Grizel's boss, later he joins the cast as a main character. It was revealed later that he's the half-brother of Sienna Travers and in extension Eliza Sampson. Appearance and Data: DOB: 1993/11/11 (20 in FBS, 22 in BSC: LS) RELEVANCE: Supporting/Main ALIGNMENT: Lawful Neutral/Chaotic Good Jonathan, of enormous stature and muscular, heights 191cm (6' 3"), and weights 105kg (231lbs), has dark brown hair, purple eyes, almost tanned skin, wearing a costume of private detective, a dark brown gown, pants, white shirt, blue tie, black shoes, wearing a pair of glasses. Personality Jonathan is shown to be a cool individual, who never loses his composture even at worst, and is also caring and headstrong. However, while he's supposed to in the side of the law, he's not, perhaps due to the censoring of investigators in the city. Story To be added Relationships *'Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous: 'He and Zelda have the best of the relationships described in the second Overture, boss and secretary are respectful each other, they're the best friends and allies. *'Blake Snider/Blaze Platinum: 'He and Blake shares the same sense of Justice as him, than most of the cast. *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn: 'While a little rivalried due to sharing the same affections for Zelda, they will work together even at worst. *'Rose Belladonna: 'Rose and Jonathan are pretty much good friends despite not knowing each other easily, but both are fans of the Unknown things. *'Sienna Travers: A possibly family member of his, despite her bad interaction with him, he tries to be a good friend of her. *'Roger Masters:' Used to be Jonathan's mentor and friend, still friends at the story. *'Ameth: '''Judging by Zelda's comments about him, he and Ameth could be good friends. *'Martha Snider: A very respectful relationship, he helps her in investigations about Blake's and her past. *'Mildred Albain: '''They're good friends because of both parts hate of Sampson. Enemies and Rivals *'Four Horsemen: Jonathan absolutely hates the Four Horsemen due to how cruel and evil they're; a threat that will never be underestimated. And he's the public enemy of them. *'''Ron Sampson: '''He suspects about him highly. Trivia *The name Jonathan means god has given, while Nathan means the same. *He's the fifth in being introduced in the Overture in total and the second in being introduced in Zelda's overture. *Since Detectives are censored by the government, he's hiding and working as a part-timer. *His real name was a total mystery, and Jonathan is just a "place-holder". **Later is revealed to be just Nathan. *According to Ameth, he represents in this story: The Major Arcana Number 11 (also 8): Justice. Because he's searching for Justice, and Strength in the case of the latter, because of his physique resembles those from the greek athlets. *He was one of the last characters in being added for the 1st story, the others being Rose Belladonna, Shawn Grizel and Mildred Albain. *He was confirmed to be the half-brother of Sienna Travers as of the Seventh episode during the final battle against the Comet. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bloody Fang Agency Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Black Strings